Generals
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: Many have been touched by the dark but only five have managed to come back from it. These five are special for only they can tame the darkest of darkness. For they have been chosen before time itself. They were the first chosen. Children from different worlds. Connected by darkness. [Adventure 01 /Adventure 02 /Tamer /Frontier /Savers /Xros Wars]
1. New Mission

Before the Death Generals and the Bagramon's Army, there was a girl. Before the corrupted Angel Digimon whispered lies to the Celestial Digimon there was a boy. Before the tournament, before the evil partner of space and time, before the death of a loved one, there were two boys. One was betrayed and went to another world, while the other was pulled into a world of darkness. Before the man made Digimon, before the venture into the Digital World there a boy.

Before the eight, there were five. The first Chosen Children that were no other. Each from a different dimension, a different time, were chosen to be the first Chosen Children long before their time.

Five children, different from each other, yet connected by darkness. Chosen to guard the most powerful of Digimon as their partners and keepers of their crests. These children were Keepers of the Code Keys, Protectors of Darkness, Human Partners and Generals to the Demon Lords.

* * *

He was surprised when he first saw him. During his first adventure, Demon was taken from them and trapped in the Dark Area. Many of their Digimon were taken from them and sealed away. He knew where Beelzebumon was, though. Beelzebumon Belphemon and Lilithmon were all hurt badly and sealed away in special temples across the dimensions until the day they could release them again. Demon and Lucemon were taken from them, and Leviamon and Barbamon went into Barbamon's pocket dimension to find a way to help their friends.

Barbamon did stay in contact with them though in their dreams. It was hard since they all lived in different dimensions, but having Barbamon helped. They all managed to stay in contact with each other over the years (their years anyway), even if they have to keep it a secret from their families and friends.

So seeing Demon again on Earth, no less, was a miracle. But it hurt when he didn't recognize him. In fact, he was after the Dark Seed and not for him. He felt his heart break. His partner was lost to the Darkness like he had been. He couldn't be sure how long because of the time lapse from one dimension to another. It hurt him to do the thing he did, but it was for his own good.

He had planned on just sending him to the Digital World until he mocked them by opening it for them. He had no choice then. He had to send him to the World of Darkness. It was a good thing Barbamon decided to move there, though.

When he started to open the gate he felt pain. He was afraid. He saw the things he did as the Kaiser; he saw his Digimon's death; he saw the horrors of the war he and his fellow Generals went through. But what scared him the most was the pain of his partner being taken from him, irritating the Sin Seal on his right shoulder. It burned like a burning fire when his Digimon was taken the first time, but now it burned twice as worse as he fought against his Digimon.

So when he screamed the others thought it was because of his fears of the World of Darkness. He wasn't really afraid of that world, thanks to Barbamon, Kouichi, and Ryou. He screamed because of the pain. He was going against Demon, his partner. The pain shook his very core as fear of breaking his oath overwhelmed him.

* * *

It hurt him to leave his best friend behind, but he couldn't stay in that dimension anymore. It hurt too much. He honestly didn't mind having Millenniummon as a partner. He was partnered to Barbamon after all. But the fact that Millenniummon wanted to destroy time and space and only keep him alive as he remodeled the whole world in his image did not sit well with him. He fought Millenniummon. He fought him so many times that it wasn't funny. It had gotten so bad that Ken had to get involved. They were young at the time, but did that make any difference?

No, it didn't. It was confusing how they were the first Chosen, while everyone thought Taichi and the others were. They were wrong in a way. Time travel was so confusing that it isn't funny. He, Ken and the others were taken out of their timelines, becoming the first Chosen. It was still weird, though. He and Ken were slightly older when they were taken back in time, only to find out that they were the first Chosen Children, while their first encounter as kids was not their first adventure at all.

Yeah...maybe he should stop thinking now. He sighed as he and his partner traveled this dimension's Digital World. Despite being friends with Takato and the others, he missed Ken dearly. He was shocked to learn that in this dimension his world was a show. Ken was on it of course, but seeing him turning into an evil tyrant was heartbreaking. He should have stayed to figure out the Dark Seed. But he didn't and it was all his fault. He failed his best friend. Why couldn't he do anything right?

* * *

Like Ken, he was hurt when Lucemon was taken. It hurt so much for him to be taken like that. But seeing Lucemon now angered him. Whoever did this to his Digimon was going to pay. Lucemon was a nice and caring Digimon, yet here he was trying to destroy the Digital World.

He frowned as he listened to Takuya coming up with some plan to take Lucemon out. He really didn't want to help. He knew that if he tried the Sin Seal will hurt. They were connected like he and Loweemon are. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, though.

He was startled when Kouji asked him a question. He wasn't sure how to answer it, though. It wasn't like they knew where the two Royal Knights were. They could be anywhere in the Digital World, doing who knows what. Sure they managed to get back after being on that moon, but still.

While the others talked and planned he remained silent, listening to the voice in his head.

* * *

To be honest, she really wasn't expecting this. The last time she saw Lilithmon was during the war. She had been hurt badly and was sealed in her temple to heal. But here she was, a Death General. How could this happen?

Worse of all, Lilithmon didn't recognize her. The mark hurt them both when they battled. It was not a pretty feeling. It was like her core was on fire.

Lilithmon had been brainwashed. She had no doubt about that. She did her best to limit her fighting against her Digimon. She managed well, but it hurt when Taiki and Beelzebumon destroyed her. The pain was extremely painful, but Barbamon managed to get her egg which was good.

* * *

He was the Ultimate Fight! The Ultimate Fight does not quit. Yet, he couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen. He sighed, restlessly, unable to sleep. Agumon, Gaomon, and Lalamon were fast asleep in peaceful slumber. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but he quickly tossed that feeling away. He could sleep if he wanted to, but he had that feeling. It was a familiar feeling. Like the one, he had every time one of the others were in trouble. He frowned in thought.

Could one of the others be in trouble? If so, why hasn't Barbamon said anything? His thoughts traveled to his other partner, Belphemon. Was he okay? Has someone disturbed his sleep again? Or was he finally awake?

He remembered when Belphemon was forced into the Human World and forced to fight. He hated the pain, but he hid it well with anger. He felt Belphemon's pain and anger when he was forced into Rage Mode by Kurata. The only thing that kept them alive was their bond and the fact that the Sin Seal of Sloth was on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes as pain filled his heart. He remembered the pain when Belphemon was forced back into sleep mode. He wondered if Barbamon got to him in time when they send him back. He should ask. Maybe Belphmemon woke up and was waiting for him. That was a pleasant thought, he mused with a smile. Though he wouldn't know unless he asked, wouldn't he?

With that thought, he fell into a quiet slumber. As he slept he heard the call of Barbamon. He answered and entered Barbamon's pocket dimension.

* * *

His pain filled thoughts were interrupted by Barbamon's voice. He was filled with warmth as Barbamon reassured him that he was not breaking his oath to Demon. In fact, it would help him. Demon was too powerful and they all needed to work together to help him. With the added reassurance that his friends were giving him, he let go of his fears.

The portal to the World of Darkness was finally open and Imperialdramon blasted him through. He felt the pain and he knew Demon felt it too. He saw the shock and pained filled expression on his face. The others didn't notice, though, most likely thinking that he was weak from opening the portal. He was in a way, he was exhausted and wanted to sleep for a few days, but he didn't have that luxury. There was still work to be done.

* * *

He paused mid-walk as he heard his partner's voice. Something was wrong with Ken. That he was sure of. His eyes widen at the message. Demon had finally been found but attacked his own partner.

He narrowed his eyes in determination. He was glad he told Cyberdramon about his other partner and status as a Demon Lord General. Cyberdramon was quite pleased with this.

He turned to his Digimon. "Come, Ken's in trouble and needs our help."

* * *

She heard the call after OmegaShoutmon finally won and the Digimon returned to their world. The message was clear. Ken and Demon needed her help.

She smiled in determination. Her plans could wait, her friends needed her.

* * *

He remembered the pain and shock on Lucemon's face as he was scanned. He knew Lucemon felt it. The agonizing pain of their bond weakening. He almost died that day.

He shook his head at that thought. He knew Lucemon was not in control of himself. He was corrupted by the thing that took him away. He sighed as he slowly exited the hospital with his brother. It was nice to be reunited with him. He always knew he was missing something in his life, other then Lucemon's presence.

He listened to his brother as he talked about nothing and everything at once. He talked about their parents, what he liked and disliked, normal things that brothers should know about each other. He was more than glad to share as well. When they reached home his mother was overwhelmed to see them both.

She cried as she held Kouji. It was in that small moment when he heard Barbamon's message. He was happy to know that Lucemon's egg was recovered, but he was surprised to hear that Ken was in trouble. He felt his brotherly protectiveness takeover then. Ken was like a little brother to him. They were so alike and got along so well.

He vowed to protect Ken and help him save Demon. His friends needed his help.

* * *

Cheers were heard all around as they finally won. BelialVamdemon had finally been defeated. They won! They finally won! He smiled as the others cheered at their victory. He couldn't believe it. After everything that had happened, they had finally won. It was such a wonderful feeling. But his job was not done. No, he had one more job to do. Demon needed him.

It was then when he heard Barbamon's message. His eyes widen at the message and then he felt tears in his eyes. Leafmon looked at him in worry.

"Ken? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Leafmon asked as he saw the tear welling up.

"It's nothing," he told his partner as he wiped them away. "I'm just happy it's finally over."

"That's right Ken! It's over! It's finally over!" Leafmon cheered.

He smiled at that. As much as he wanted to believe that it was over, he couldn't. It wasn't over until Daemon was saved.

He stayed with the others until it was time to go home. When he got home his parents cried and hugged him to death. They were happy and very proud of him. He smiled at them and wished that was true. Would they be proud of him if they found out about Demon and his failure to protect him?

He shook that thought as he ate dinner and later retreated to his room for bed. He placed Leafmon on the bed and went to the restroom to change. There was a reason he never changed in front of people. On his right shoulder was the Sin Seal of Wrath and on his left shoulder was the Sin Seal of Gluttony.

No one knew of his marks, not even his Digimon. He silently thought it over as he changed into his nightshirt and pants. He was going to tell Leafmon, but how would he react? Would he leave him? Would he be afraid? Would he want to still be his friend after this? He shuddered at the thought. Leafmon wouldn't do that. They were best friends, family even.

He took a deep breath before returning to his room. He turned off the lights and got into bed, but didn't lie down. Leafmon looked at him, curiously.

"Ken? Are you not tired?"

"I am." He was exhausted, but he needed to say this first. "I have something to tell you. It's important."

Leafmon gave him a worried look. "It can't wait until tomorrow?"

"No," he replied back as he shifted in the bed so that his back was resting on the wall. Leafmon immediately jumped into his lap. He wanted to cradle Leafmon as he spoke, but he thought better of it. Leafmon was surprised when he placed him back on the bed. He pulled his legs close to his chest as he bit his lower lip in worry.

"Ken? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Leafmon asked frantically when tears began to form.

"I...you'll hate me if I tell you," he said miserably.

"No, I won't Ken! I love you! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, promise." Leafmon said as he got closer, rubbing his head on Ken's arm.

He fought the lump in his throat as fear began to build. "Do you know the story of the first Chosen Children?" He asked.

Leafmon blinked. "Of course. Everyone does. Five humans were picked to be the partners of the Demon Lords, in order to tame them when they ran a rampage and almost destroyed everything. However, the Demon Lords were badly hurt and two were taken." Leafmon told him. "Why you ask?"

He whined softly in distress. "You are not my only partner. I have two others."

"What? Really? Why haven't you told me this before?" Leafmon asked, baffled that Ken would keep this from him. They could have helped them with BelialVamdemon.

"I wasn't allowed too," Ken said softly. "They are Ultimates, but they got badly hurt a while back."

"I'm so sorry Ken," Leafmon cried, trying to reassure his partner. "Are they okay?"

"Kinda."

Leafmon looked confused. "What you mean and what this have to do with the first Chosen Children? That happened centuries ago."

"Well...I..." Ken bit his already tender lip. "I'll show you," he finally said as he started to unbutton his night shirt.

Leafmon gave him a confused look. Ken never dressed or undress in front of him. Something was bothering him. He could feel his partner's fear and distress. He was so confused. What was his Ken afraid to tell him?

When Ken unbuttoned the last button the nightshirt fell off his shoulders, revealing two crest symbols. Leafmon gasped as he recognized it as the Demon Lords' Crests.

"Are those...?" Leafmon asked seeing the flinch from his partner.

Ken flinched when his partner gasped in shock. He turned his head away and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the fear and rejection. He should have never told him; it was a mistake. Now he was going to lose Leafmon all over again.

"Yeah," he mumbled so softly that Leafmon most likely didn't hear him. "They're the Sin Seals of Wrath and Gluttony."

His eyes began to sting with tears as he figured that Leafmon no longer wanted him to be friends anymore. Not wanting to see the truth, he did what he usually did when he was upset, he distanced himself and shoved down his emotions.

"Yeah," he said, void of any emotion. Not even seeing when Leafmon's tail went up in alarm, while he crept closer to try to find am opening in his defense. "I'm surprised no one noticed how I was flinching and clutching my chest whenever one of us attacked, not that it matters. I had to send Demon to the World of Darkness. He was too powerful. Only the other Demon Lords can save him from himself. It was the only place I knew he would be safe."

He opened his eyes, staring blankly at the darkness, not realizing that tears were falling down his cheeks. He slowly began to fix his nightshirt as he continued. "I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore. Hell, why would you? I'm the partner of two Demon Lords." Ken paused to wipe the tears away from his cheeks. "I understand if you don't want to be my partner anymore." His voice cracked with emotion. "I can send you back to the-"

"NNOOOO!" His voice hitched when Leafmon slammed into him, knocking him onto his back on the bed. Ken stared wide-eyed at his Digimon as he sobbed. "No! No! No! Don't send me back! Don't ever think I would think of you any less! I love you!"

"Leafmon..."

"I'm your Digimon!" He sobbed as if Ken hadn't said anything. "You're my Ken! Mine! I don't care if you have two other partners! I don't care if they are Demon Lords! If they care for you and love you, then I don't care!" For once Ken was speechless and didn't say a word. He decided to wait it out and simply hold his Digimon. "I love you. I would never abandon you." He sniffled. "Don't you see? I know some still fear the Demon Lords, especially with Demon's attack not too long ago, but they can't be evil if they have partners. Not just anyone can tame them. They are powerful Digimon and someone has to be equally strong to be able to control their crests. Then again, I knew you were a strong person."

"Thanks, Leafmon. I'm sorry I upset you."

Leafmon laughed softly. "Oh, Ken," Ken smiled as he petted Leafmon's head. "So, why are you telling me all of this now?"

"Well, Barbamon is calling us for a meeting. He thinks he found a way to return Demon to normal."

"Are we leaving in the middle of the night? I thought you were supposed to go to bed," Leafmon asked in uncertainty.

Ken laughed, forgetting that Leafmon doesn't know. "We are, but the thing is that Barbamon is able to stay in contact with us through our dreams. We are also able to hear him telepathically as well."

"That's why you looked surprised in the Digital World! He talked to you."

"Yeah, he did. We should probably get to sleep. The others might be waiting for me."

"Alright," Leafmon said after a yawn. "You'll tell me what you guys talked about in the morning?"

Ken smiled softly at his partner as he tucked the both of them under the warm sheets. "I will. I promise."

* * *

Masaru was the first to arrive. Masaru had spent two years in the Digital World. He was currently wearing a yellow shirt and comfortable pants. His hair is a little longer than it was two years ago, so it was tied into a ponytail. He smiled at Barbamon as he took a seat at the round table with his Crest of Sloth and Envy on it.

Nene was the second to arrive. She was wearing a comfortable dark blue nightgown that reached below her knees. Nene gives a warm smile to Masaru and Barbamon before taking her seat next to Marcus. Like Marcus, Nene's Crest was engraved on her portion of the table. Hers was the Crest of Lust.

Kouichi was the third to arrive. He was currently wearing a blue stripe top with black pants. Kouichi greeted the others with a smile before taking his spot next to Nene. His portion of the table was engraved with the Crest of Pride and Darkness.

Ryou was the fourth to arrive. Ryou smiled wildly at his partner and Barbamon gave his partner a quick hug before motioning for him to take his seat. Ryou didn't change that much in appearance. He was wearing the usual getup he wore while in the Digital World with his partner. The only difference was that his hair was slightly shorter. Ryou took his seat next to Masaru. His portion of the table was engraved with the Crest of Greed.

Ken was the last to arrive. He was wearing a light blue button down night shirt and matching pants. He gave a shy smile to the others before he took his seat between Ryou and Kouichi. His portion of the table was engraved with the Crests of Wrath, Gluttony, and Kindness.

Once everyone seated Ryou turned to his best friend. "Ken? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ryou." Ken glanced at Barbamon. "Is it true?" He asked. "Is there really a way to save Demon?"

All eyes turned to Barbamon. "Yes, Ken there is." He gestured to the table as a hologram appeared. The children watched curiously as an image of the Code Keys appeared. "Children, the only way to help Demon is to activate all seven Code Keys. The Keys will act as a barrier blocking all outside forces that are not our own and destroy them."

"But wouldn't we need all of our partners for this to work?" Nene asked.

"That is correct, Nene. Tomorrow children, at the hour of the beast, you must be at the temples and awaken your partners. Lucemon, Belphemon, and Lilithmon are at their temples once again. Go to the temple with yourDigimonn, if you must, and wake up the others. He will all meet up at Beelzebumon's temple. Be prepared children, Demon will not recognize us and will attack us without mercy."


	2. Cancelled Plans

Ken should have expected this. After the whole battle yesterday, his parents took the day off and had him stay home from school. Ken assumed it was their excuse to show that they wanted to spend time with him. That they were there for him and wanting to start fresh. That they loved him for being him and not for the genius part.

He watched them as he ate breakfast, listening to them as they talked to Wormmon. His parents seemed intrigued to learn that Wormmon had always been there to look out for him. Ever since he first met Wormmon it always seemed as if Wormmon knew Ken better than Ken's own parents. Now that he thought about it that was actually sad.

Ken frowned as he saw the guilty looks on his parents' faces. He sipped his drink as they continued to exchange words. However, he frozen when Wormmon mentioned, without thinking, that Ken had other partners.

"You have more partners?" his father asked, shocked.

"Ken, sweetie? What's the matter?" his mother asked when he refused to meet their gazes. "Did something happen to them?"

Ken sighed as he placed his glass down. "You could say that."

"What happened, son?" his father asked softly.

"It's a long story and I'm afraid you might not like it very much." Both of his parents looked concerned. "Do you remember when I seemed to disappear for about five hours last month?"

"Of course," his mother said with a concerned frown. "Daisuke and your other friends were quite worried."

"Are you going to tell us what happened to you?" his father pressed. Ken had refused to tell them what happened. They had feared that he had been kidnapped. They didn't want to think about what might have happened during that time.

Ken bit his lip as he tried to sort through his thoughts. Where should he start and how much should he say? "Wormmon?"

"Yes," Wormmon said, looking guilty.

"Go to my room and get my bag. I have a purple file in there that I need." Wormmon's antennas went up in surprise.

"Um, okay. Be right back." Ken watched as Wormmon crawled down the table and disappeared into the hallway.

"It's a lot easier to explain with the files I have," he told his parents without looking at them.

"Okay sweetie, but what this have to do with your partners."

"Let's just wait for Wormmon," Ken replied. The two adults sighed and waited for Wormmon to return with the files. They gave each other sad looks, wondering what it would take to get their son to trust them again?

"Here you go, Ken." Ken smiled at his partner as he returned. Ken picked Wormmon up and placed him on the table. Ken thanked Wormmon as he is given the folder. Within the folder were seven files, which he placed on the table for his parents to see. His parents looked through the files, realizing that the files contained a picture of a scary digimon, a strange symbol, the name of their partner, and basic information about them. His parents were mostly interested on the two files that had their son listed as the digimons' partner.

"These are the Demon Lords," Ken introduced them. "They are Ultimate Level Digimon, except for Lucemon. He's a Child." Ken studied his parents expression. The both of them were struggling to understand how their son can be partnered to these digimon.

"When the Digital World was first made, Light and Darkness fought to coexist. Like in our history, war broke out. Many digimon were outcasted because of what type they were and what their status was. Many turned to the Darkness, rejecting the powers of Light. This led to war and bloodshed. These digimon," he pointed to the pictures. "Are the one that were outcasted because of their status."

His parents looked at the pictures with frowns on their face. They really didn't like where this was going. They couldn't understand why these digimon were treated like this. Did they become these terrifying digimon because of their situation?

"As centuries went on Darkness got the upper hand. Because of all the fear and hatred, it was able to gain a physical form." His parents and Wormmon gasped. "Only the Demon Lords could stop Darkness from creating more chaos, but they couldn't do it alone. They were the first to be partnered to humans."

"What this have to do with you though?" his father asked. "You weren't even born yet."

Ken smiled slightly. "Well, there was a prophecy."

"And what would that be?" his father pressed in confusion.

"Five children, each from different times, different dimensions, will be the first Chosen. The Tamer will complete Greed. Kindness will calm Gluttony and Wrath. Only the Warrior of Darkness can match Pride. Lust will be supported by the General. Sloth and Envy will work side by side with the Ultimate Fighter." Ken paused for a moment to allow his parents to take it in.

"Five children, different from each other, yet connected by Darkness. Chosen to guard the most powerful of digimon as their partners and keepers of their crests. Keepers of the Code Keys, Protectors of Darkness, Human Partners and Generals to the Demon Lords."

When Ken finished telling the prophecy that he memorized, he studied his parents' expressions. Both of his parents were slightly pale and were staring at him in total disbelief and shock.

"You were taken out of your time," his mother spoke up with a trembling voice. "Into a different time."

Ken smiled weakly. "Yes, I was." Ken tapped his fingers on the table nervously. He watched his father's go from shock to realization. Ken wasn't sure if he wanted them to know what happened with his partners. It hurt to much to think about.

"What happened, son?"

Ken sighed. "We fought the Darkness. What felt like hours here was years there. We managed to defeat him, however…" Ken paused as he struggled to explain the painful experience. His mother placed her hand on his and gave him a small squeeze. "We were badly hurt. Beelzebumon and some of the others were badly injured and reverted back to Child and were close to death. Barbamon and Leviamon were hurt, but not as badly as the others. Demon and Lucemon were taken from us."

This parented gasped as pain filled his eyes. His father clenched his fists and look away in shame, mostly hating himself for making Ken relive such pain. His mother stood up and pulled him off his chair as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry baby," she mumbled as she stroked his back.

Ken took a shuddering breath. "He didn't remember me when he attacked us." His mother didn't say anything. "It hurt you know. It's because of our bond. It causes great pain when he fight against each other."

Ken felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was father giving him silent support. The tears began to form and fall down his cheeks. "I don't want to fight him mama. I want him back," he started to sob.

"I know baby. I know."

"We have to fight him though. It's the only way to save him. But I don't know if I can do it."

Ken clung to his mother as she held him. His parents didn't say anything as he sobbed. They allowed him too. Knowing that he needed to let it out. How long had he kept it in? How long had he wanted to cry and refused? How long had it been since he lost Demon?

This mother gently rubbed his back, even after he quieted down. Ken kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at anything at the moment.

"Sweetie," his mother began. "I can't imagine what that must have been like. I'm not going to pretend that I understand. But what I do know is that you love your partners. I can tell that you love them just as much as you love Wormmon."

Ken opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. She smiled gently at him and lift up a hand to wipe away the tears that were on his cheek.

"I know you will save them Ken. You are a smart boy. I know you will do the right thing."

"She's right," his father added as he placed his hand on Ken's head. "We trust you and know you will do whatever it takes to protect you digimon." He smiled. "We are proud of you Ken. We love you and support you every step of the way."

Ken laughed weakly in relief. "Thank you."

* * *

Today they were supposed to celebrate their victory. They had all agreed that they would go to the Digital World for a picnic. Daisuke had been excited to introduce Ken to his first picnic with them.

Daisuke shoved some junk food into a bag that his mother had bought for him. Daisuke walked to his room and smiled when he got an email. Maybe it was Ken.

Daisuke's smile wilted when he read Ken's message: _I'm sorry Daisuke. Something just came up. I can't go to the picnic today. Rain check?_

Daisuke frowned. He was so looking forward to seeing Ken today at the picnic. He had so many things he wanted to show him. He sighed, knowing that Ken's parents must had something to do with it. They were awfully protective of him as of late. He smiled slightly. Ken had wanted his parents to like him for being him and not a genius. Daisuke wasn't going to say he understood, but he knew the family needed alone time with each other.

 _Yeah, it's fine,_ he typed back. _How about this weekend?_

Daisuke sent the message and waited for Ken to reply. He walked back to the kitchen to finish packing. He debated on rather he should bring the extra food that he had saved for Ken and Wormmon. He decided against it though and put it back into the fridge. After he closed his bag, his D-Terminal dinged. He looked at the message with a small frown.

 _Sure. I'll even bring mama's chocolate cake that you love so much._

Usually he would drool at the mention of Mrs. Ichijouji's cake. However, something was telling him that something wasn't right with his best friend. Daisuke couldn't quite figure it out though. All he knew that it had something to do with the Digital World. Maybe he should call Ken's parents just to be sure.


End file.
